Due to the advancements in medical science, along with education, the quality and length of life have both been increased. As a result, the population, as a whole, is living longer. As such, situations which have been present but not in great numbers are becoming more numerous and recognized.
One of those situations which has been present but possibly not given enough weight is sexuality in old age. While there has always been some thought that old people are incapable of engaging in sexual activities, which is somewhat supported by a definite decline in sexuality for both sexes as they get older, sexual activity among the elderly cannot be ignored. Therefore, problems associated with such activity also can not be ignored.
While the male, from the early and middle years, has a relatively steady decline in sexual capacity and activity, the same cannot be as convincingly said about women. There are reports that the sexual capacity of the female does not change much until late in life. (Kinsey, A. C., et al., Sexual Behavior in the Human Female, Saunders, PA., pg. 353 (1953)). In particular, libido decreases substantially in a considerable percentage of cases after the menopause (Lauritzen et al., Estrogen Therapy the Benefits and Risks, 3rd International Workshop on Estrogen Therapy in Geneva, Oct. 20-21, 1977, Frontiers of Hormone Research, Vol. 5, pg. 10 (1978)). This belief is supported by Pfeiffer, E., et al., Terminus of Sexual Behavior in Middle and Old Age, Journal of the American Geriatric Society, pg. 2151-2158 (1972), and Pfeiffer et al., Sexual Behavior in Middle Life, American Journal of Psychiatry, 128, 1262-1267 (1972). In the Pfeiffer studies, a much greater decline in both sexual activity and interest among women between the ages of 45 and 71 was found as compared to men the same age, and the most dramatic change took place between 50-60 years of age, which is, of course, generally the period during which women experience menopause or are post-menopausal. In the age group of 66-71, 50% of women said they had no or little sexual interest compared with 10% of men in the same age group.
While there has been no direct link between declining estrogen levels and declining sexuality, it has been stated that hormonal changes following a natural menopause, and certainly following surgical menopause, may contribute to the sexual decline in a portion of women. Exactly how menopause contributes to the loss of libido is not understood, yet seems fairly evident. (Bancroft, Human Sexuality and Its Problems, 2nd ed., pg. 292-293, (1989)). Therefore, it would be of use to find compounds which increase libido in post-menopausal women.